


Necro-Mistake-cy

by Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle



Series: Bring Me to Life [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Magic, Necromancy, and poor Marvin just raised the dead and has no idea what to do, fluff?, more like my own idea of how Robbie came to be, poor Robbie is confuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle/pseuds/Cigarettes_and_GIngerAle
Summary: Sorcery, black magic, witchcraft, necromancy. It all meant the same thing. Marvin had never once attempted it, nor did he plan to. But what if he just happens to accidentally?My idea of how Robbie came to be. This is part one of a small series that I'm making. Let me know if you enjoy it!





	Necro-Mistake-cy

Marvin McLoughlin - otherwise known as Marvin the Magnificent - flipped through an ancient book with thrilled fervor as he practically ran through town. He had found the book holding up a wobbly pool table at a garage sale. Of course, when he had asked about it, the seller had simply let him take it, saying that it was ‘old and boring - filled with some weird drawings or something’. Marvin had not been disappointed, it was filled with ancient runes and Gaelic.

Marvin read spell after spell in his mind, careful not to utter a single word no matter how much his lips wanted to. ‘This is amazing!’ he thought to himself. He flipped the page and instantly froze - “To Reanimate the Dead”.

He feverishly read the spell, lips mumbling of their own accord as his eyes sparkled with wonder. Upon finishing, he realized his blunder. “Crap, was that out loud?” Scanning the bottom of the page, however, he sighed in relief. “ ’Corpse required for spell activation’. At least I didn’t screw up that badly!” 

He looked up with a grin that quickly disappeared. He had walked all the way to the local cemetery. Not only was he in the graveyard, he was facing a gravestone. “Fu-”

Marvin was interrupted by a nearly inaudible groan. His eyes widened and he fell backwards in shock. The sound appeared to come from the grave. The groans steadily grew louder until they turned into panicked growls and thumps. 

Marvin, much against his fight or flight response, threw caution to the wind as he scrambled to unbury the captive…thing. He grabbed a nearby shovel and frantically scooped away the dirt. 

Finally, he struck a crude casket. The box’s lid threatened to split open with the force of the prisoner’s blows. Marvin shut his eyes, took a breath, and hit the lid with the shovel.

As soon as he was free, the wailing zombie grew silent and blinked at the setting sun. He sat up and looked around with pale grey eyes, taking in the cemetery with confusion. He finally settled his gaze on Marvin. 

With a grunt, he adjusted to sit on his knees, bones cracking loudly as he did so. His mouth opened and closed as his brow narrowed in concentration. “Yuh…mmm…” He slowly tried to pull himself up out of the grave, arms failing him as he sank back onto his bottom. “Mf.” He grumbled and struggled to sit up again.

Marvin watched the struggle with shock. He, Marvin, had just created a zombie. ‘I can’t leave him, someone will find him and kill him. But if I help him, he’ll kill me.’ With a sigh, Marvin hesitantly reached his hand out. “Here, don’t eat me, just…I can help pull you out.” Grey eyes stared at the offered hand, then met Marvin’s as he took it. The magician tried not to think about how cold and clammy the skin felt as he pulled gently upwards, the creature was surprisingly light.

Once free, the zombie sat on the ground staring up at the man. He smiled stiffly, revealing half rotted and missing teeth. Marvin couldn’t help it, he shied backwards. “M-my name’s Marvin. I think I just brought you to life… Can you talk?” The zombie opened his mouth again “ah…”. He visibly struggled to move his tongue and mouth into words, but finally resigned to a shrug. 

He pointed to the gaping hole behind himself and shivered, eyes tearing up. “Scrr…” He sobbed and reached his hands outwards, hands clenching and unclenching in a grabbing motion. “Was it scary?” Marvin asked. The zombie nodded enthusiastically, still wailing and reaching his hands upwards.

“Are you… do you want me to help you up?” More enthusiastic nods. Marvin pulled the zombie upwards, and was shocked for him to fall forwards onto his shoulder. The zombie quickly soaked his shirt with tears. Marvin awkwardly patted his thin back, realizing the true nature of the reanimated corpse. “You’re not scary, you’re just scared.” 

A moment or two later, the tears and wails ceased. He struggled to stand on his own, but quickly had to lean on Marvin again for support. A low rumble startled the magician, but he chuckled. “You’re hungry. I guess a day like this will do that to ya. Do you want to get a hamburger?” The zombie nodded enthusiastically, “Mhm!!!”. He clapped excitedly, but fell over once his hands left Marvin. “Mmf.” He grunted unhappily, looking up the man sadly. Marvin chuckled again and held his hands out. “It’s ok, come ‘ere. You’ll get better.”

Pulling him back up, Marvin remembered something. “I hate to ask, but do you think you eat brains?” “Uck!” The zombie shook his head wildly and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Unfortunately, his head came loose from his body and landed in front of Marvin. 

The zombie and magician’s eyes were both wide in shock. Marvin coughed awkwardly and picked it up. “I guess this is part of being a zombie, huh? It’s ok, I can fix it at my house.” He suddenly pondered how the other egos might react to an actual zombie. “We might need to keep you a secret for a little while, ok? Just until I can think of something to tell my housemates. Understand, little guy?” The zombie’s detached head smiled and his hand slowly formed into a thumbs-up. 

“Alright! Let’s go home, uh…” He glanced at the zombie’s headstone, but found it blank. “Can you remember your name?” The zombie’s shoulders rose and fell. “Nuh uh…” Marvin looked around at the nearby headstones and thought to himself, “What about Johnnie?” The head stuck his tongue out. “Nuh…” “Um, Greg?” “Nuh!” Marvin closed his eyes in concentration. “Robbie?” “Mhm!” The zombie’s hands clapped once again.

Marvin laughed. “Ok, Robbie, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed please, I plan to continue this :)


End file.
